Unexpected Side-Effects
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Elesa and Skyla take a little something while lounging by the pool with Hilbert that goes very, very differently than it's supposed to. Commission for Shen's General.


Warnings: Story contains breast growth/expansion and nipple penetration. Kind of out-there stuff.

Elesa's private pool offered the perfect reprieve from a hot summer's day for her boyfriend and her girlfriend, the three of them relaxing by it in the sweet privacy of her lavish yard. A three-way relationship wasn't something many people understood, leaving them to enjoy the true depth of their feelings for one another away from prying eyes. Well, the bad sort of prying. After all, Hilbert couldn't keep his eyes off of his girlfriends. There was Elesa in the reclining beach chair beside him, slowly rubbing suntan oil all along her incredibly lean, waify body, which her yellow bikini lovingly clung to the slight form of. It left a lot exposed, and she ran her fingers along every bared inch of skin, not necessarily a sexual gesture, but the horny boy beside her it was certainly sexual enough.

But that was only the second-best sight he had to soak in, as Skyla knelt in front of him on his own beach chair, her sky blue bikini top discarded as she wrapped her breasts around his cock. It was hardly the casual, lazy relaxation of a summer day to get a poolside titfuck, but Hilbert wasn't going to say no to his girlfriend emerging from the pool dripping, her bikini clinging lovingly to all of her curves, asking Hilbert if he wanted to get off a little now that she'd warmed up with some laps. That was just common sense! He lay in the chair, hands running through her red hair as she held her plump breasts in hand, grinding them up and down in his lap. The soft, tanned skin was wet, making it a slick experience very different from the dry titfucks he was used to getting from her, but nowhere near as slippery as when she brought out the oil.

"I don't know how you can think about sex when the sun is so nice," Elesa muttered, continuing to smear the oil along her body, hoping to get a little colour going before she went to Kanto in a few days for a show. She figured a natural tan would be best, hating the feeling of artificial bronzer or the cramped spaces of a tanning booth. If her lovers were going to fool around that was on them, but she had other things in mind. At least, that's what she told herself. Although she loved her body, long and lithe and just perfect for modeling, she did have a bit of envy whenever Hilbert enjoyed their girlfriend's tits quite so much. It was a pleasure she couldn't give him in return, while Skyla could do everything Elesa could do. She knew Hilbert adored her too and that it was likely only an issue to her, but it continued to linger and nag at times like this.

Even if it was really hot.

Even if she found herself slipping a hand down her bikini bottom, running her fingers down her slick mound as she watched Hilbert's throbbing tip peek up from Skyla's cleavage. The fact that he was endowed enough to have any amount of his own shaft visible past her ample bosom was cause enough for Elesa to bite her lip and reconsider the whole matter of sun versus sex.

Slowly, Hilbert's hands drifted down along the tops of her breasts, finding her nipples and gently tugging at them a little. They were round, large, and incredibly perky, even the holes noticeable. His hips followed suit, thrusting up steadily to meet her motions and add to the excitement, picking the pace of their titfuck up as Skyla moaned from the feeling of him tending to her ever-so-sensitive nipples; the large nubs were so eager to the touch that she could feel herself growing wetter between her legs.

"This is the life," Hilbert moaned, turning over to face Elesa with a smile as he watched the blonde rather shamelessly begin to finger herself. "If I knew gym leaders lived this swanky I never would've tried to become champion. Cheren's probably living it up in mediocrity right now."

Leaning down, Skyla stuck her tongue out, clumsily trying to grab a lap at his head when it peeked out, finally managing to nab one and tasting all the precum that had gathered. "Mm, but Cheren doesn't have two gorgeous girlfriends, does he?" she purred. "And he doesn't get to wake up with Elesa every morning, so I'd say you win pretty easily." A little wink accompanied her compliment, which was entirely on Elesa, making the model blush and squirm a little. It was lovely notes like this that kept her breast envy a harmless little thing; she knew that in the end they both adored her all the same.

Elesa slowly undid the string to the side of her bikini bottom, letting it fall undone as she exposed her slit, topped off with a neatly-trimmed patch of golden hair. She masturbated more openly to the sight before her, returning the wink as she looked over to Hilbert, who loved being the center of the girls' attention. Granted, they all adored the focus of their two lovers upon them, but he always seemed to enjoy it the most, being able to lean back and bask in the attention of two gorgeous women out to please him. Leaning forward, she seized his lips, dragged him down into a steamy kiss as her free hand ran along his chest. He hadn't gone into the pool yet, content with lying around and watching the other two, but her hands were still covered in oil, and it smeared his chest in slippery fluid, keeping her from getting a solid grip on him.

Bucking forward, Hilbert shuddered as the softness wrapped tight around his cock just became too much. He moaned into Elesa's mouth as he came, his cock tip spurting thick streams of white that gravity dragged back down, streaking semen across the tops of her tanned breasts as she smiled and opened wide, catching a few of the first, furtherst shooting stands onto her lips. Moaning with him as his penis throbbed again and again in the tight warmth of her sensitive breasts, Skyla licked his cum off of her lips, enjoying the way her lovers shared a heated kiss. Elesa had gotten all riled up just from watching her perform, and she'd succeeded in pulling the model from her concerns for her appearance and her skin tone in the name of fun, which really, was what a hot summer day should have been all about.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Elesa pulled away suddenly from Hilbert's lips, reaching behind her for her purse, which she brought poolside every time. It contained her oil, her phone, and a myriad of other things she didn't need but brought anyway. But this time, she was procuring something new; two small baggies, each containing pink pills marked with a balloonish letter J. "I got these for us from my guy." Though she kept a rather sterling reputation, Elesa was a party girl at heart, her status as both a gym leader and model locking her invitations in to the most exclusive of venues. She had a little bit of a dark side to go with that, an adoration for 'recreational activities' that Hilbert and Skyla rarely indulged in, but on occasion she would bring home something and urge them to try it.

Skyla took the bag offered to her, looking curiously at it. "What's this?" she asked, opening it up and taking the pill out to look more closely at it. She'd taken more than a few things at Elesa's insistence and hadn't been steered wrong by her yet, but she preferred knowing what she was about to put into her body.

"It's called Jiggly. It's a new drug, meant for sex. Underground aphrodisiac that can make a girl go until she is literally too sore to keep on. My connection says they're going to be the next big thing, and scored me a couple." She opened up her own baggie and grabbed the pill, giving it a quick look-over before popping it into her mouth. "Sorry Hilbert, it's girls-only."

"That's fine, I'll just reap the rewards of you two wanting to do nothing but fuck." Leaning back, he tucked his hands behind his head and smirked. "That's kind of what I already do." It was lucky that he'd found his way into a polyamorous relationship with two girls so sexual, because his stamina was something to be contended with, and sometimes both girls needed to tag in and out to properly exhaust the Unova League champion. "Go ahead girls, I can wait a little."

Elesa was the first to take the pill, Skyla waiting until her girlfriend swallowed it before downing her as as well. She had no idea why he hesitated like that, given she wouldn't know whether or not the pills were safe just by watching Elesa swallow them, but somehow it provided her with a little comfort knowing she didn't immediately go limp. It went down smoothly like any pill would, and she waited. Slipping onto the beach chair beside Elesa, she settled down on the other side of her girlfriend and waited for the pill to take effect. Sometimes it took a while to get going after all, and in the meantime she could catch some rays. Her bikini bottom slid down her soft legs as she got comfortable, eyes closed as she let the drug take her.

Also basking in what she expected to be a slow take, Elesa very lazily started to undo her bikini top, freeing her very modest a-cup breasts to Hilbert's eyes as he turned onto his side to look at the two sunbathing girls. Being the only sober one around while the other two got high was hardly the best place to be, but he at least got a lovely view of Elesa finishing her undressing. There was no hurry to pull it off, or at least she didn't feel like there was. Taking her sweet time in undoing the string and easing it off of her shoulders, she felt a tingle run through her excitingly, making her wriggle and squirm. It was unexpected that she'd feel anything instantly-pills usually took a little time-but there was nothing to complain about. At least, until she felt her bikini top being pulled off of her.

"Stop it, Hilbert," she mumbled, opening her eyes slowly as she realized that the brown-haired boy wasn't leaned over toward her chair. No, he was off to the side, watching with growing concern at what was happening. Her gaze shifted downward, and that was when she realized that her top wasn't actually being pulled off of her breasts, but that her breasts were pushing it right off of her body. She stared in utter shock as, right before her eyes, her itty bitty titties began to swell and grow, the electric sensation incredible as she bucked her hips upward, crying out in pleasure. They grew steadily outward, rounding out, becoming plump and soft and everything she'd always envied in Skyla's rack.

Looking over to the redhead, she found that she was suffering much the same mysterious transformation, her already ample breasts growing and sinking downward, fattening up as she lay confused and a little concerned, but with waves of radiant pleasure washing over her that kept her calm and rather happy about this whole thing. She should have panicked a little, but she liked the thought of having even larger breasts, watching as her D-cups swelled into ample, perky Js. Her hands went to them, beginning to knead the softer flesh, teasing her nipples as they grew a little wider, the hole becoming even more obvious.

Elesa embraced it as well as her own came to grow, surprisingly enough coming to look roughly equal in size to Skyla's, for as much as it seemed a little unwieldy on her small frame. She grabbed at her new breasts and squeezed them excitedly, moaning as she finally felt herself up and could enjoy what was there, something to grope at last. But that thought didn't last long, looking toward her boyfriend who seemd the only one at all concerned by this turn of events. Her mind lit up with ideas, namely the one thing she'd always wanted to give him, that she finally could. Grabbing the bottle of oil, she squirted a healthy dose of it right down her cleavage-loving that she could say 'her cleavage-and pulled off the chair to descend upon Hilbert.

The brown-haired teen was confused by all of this, not having any of the sweet thrills of sensation that they had, but lucky for him he didn't have to, because Elesa was going to put his mind to ease. Before he could blurt out any wonders about if they should call for help or check in with her dealer to see if sudden breast growth was normal, he could feel slick, oiled-up breasts wrapping around his cock, Elesa purring as she pressed forward and relished in her newfound tits. "Maybe we shouldn't..."

"Don't worry about us," she urged him, rolling her nipples between her fingers as she started to pull the heavy sacs up and down in his lap, grinding the slick, newly-grown skin along his lap. "We feel fine, don't we Skyla?"

"Mhm, better than fine," the redhead purred, pinching her nipples as she fondled herself, just as excited about her larger breasts, even if she had less to celebrate about. They felt even more sensitive than normal, lighting up lovingly to her touch and making her fondle herself harder. She'd never masturbated only with attention to her breasts before, but she felt like if she was going to, this would be the time to start, moaning as she slid over a chair to kneel beside Hilbert. "Feel them, Hilbert."

They dangled enticingly in front of him as she leaned forward, and he really couldn't resist. As Elesa kept dilligently at work on his cock, he reached for Skyla's breasts, squishing and kneading them. They had a level of give they didn't before, plumper and softer and even more incredible to touch, and oh how much he adored touching Skyla's breasts for long stretches of time. "I guess if neither of you have any concern about it..." If they were alright, he'd roll with it, taking advantage of the situation presented to him.

Elesa was proud to see that Hilbert's cock, though formidable, wasn't peeking up out of her cleavage. Her breasts were simply too large for his dick to not be anything other than completely drowned in a sea of soft, oily titflesh as she bounced her new chest happily in his lap. Copious amounts of oil worked to make it slide effortlessly, and the larger breasts meant a level of total cover and warmth he wasn't used to, moaning and basking in the thrill of this new sensation. "I could get used to this. You've been keeping how good this feels from me all this time, Skyla?"

"I didn't want to make you too envious," she replied, gripping the top of Hilbert's chair as she leaned over him, pressing her swollen breasts into his face as he kissed and licked at them, continuing to feel her up as much as he could with every last millimeter of hand he could press into the skin. "But now that we're the same, I guess it's worth coming out to admit how much better it's all felt for me."

It didn't take long for Hilbert's worries to ease away, but even quicker than that was for him to realize he hit the jackpot. If Jiggly's unexpected side effect of granting his girlfriends with J-cups didn't conflict with its proper use, he was going to have two big-titted girls pushed to heights of lustiness that even he'd have to put in overtime to deal with, and that seemed like the absolute perfect possible way for his day to go. Thrusting upward, he got in on the action, helping Elesa by pulling some of his weight and fucking her new, fat tits as hard as he could. "If it feels that good, let me help," he said, noble in his desire to help Elesa help him get off, and totally not driven by a need to christen her new rack by cumming all over it. He just wanted to help, he swore.

Skyla moaned, leaning her head back and shoving her chest forward, smooshing her breasts against her boyfriend's face as she basked in the feeling of his attention. Maybe it was the drug, maybe it was all the new nerve endings she had, but every touch felt electric, so much better than they used to. Her legs ground together, her pussy leaking all over her thighs as his touch made her unbearably wet. The drug was indeed working as expected, on top of its less expected side effects, and she genuinely felt like she could fuck for hours on end given the chance. It was a prospect she adored; this time it would be Hilbert having to tap out in the end, leaving her and her girlfriend to writhe in each others' warmth and ecstasy for as long as they could. Oh how wonderful it would feel to reach those heights.

They had no idea that the breasts would be permanent, but they were, at least for the moment, feeling far too positive about their new endowments for it to bother them too much. It felt incredible, and that was really all that mattered to them. They took it in stride, and even after the near-addictive need for sex finally died down they weren't going to suddenly hate their new bodies. In time they would adapt, and Hilbert would continue loving every second around them, but the future and their fates were far from their minds as they broke their additions in with the only guy who they'd ever let have the threesome fantasy most of Unova had in mind with the two drop-dead gorgeous gym leaders.

The oily titfuck grew faster as Elesa drove herself with overly eager, competitive fury. She was going to give Hilbert something memorable, her very first titfuck guaranteed to be an experience that would stand out amid the dozens he'd received from Skyla and many more he had yet to. His thrusts helped in that, sloppy and messy pushes of his cock upward into the slippery and soft warmth of her cleavage. It was clear that he was enjoying himself greatly, and she wanted to foster that, wanted to see him come undone between her breasts and enjoy the sweet thrill she had to offer him and would, on demand, give him again and again if he only asked.

And given the way he began to pump his hips desperately in ragged, stuttering thrusts as he came, it was apparent he enjoyed himself enough to request this treat again and again. Groaning into Skyla's breasts he came, his cum spurting up and managing to even make it to the top of her breasts, but much of his seed remaining hidden in her cleavage as he continued to thrust, slowly coming to a halt as rope after rope was wrung out by her gorgeous tits. It was a great orgasm, one of the best he'd had during a titfuck, and the way he went limp and breathless said it all.

"I... I think I need a break," he gasped raggedly, throwing his hands up in defeat as he pulled away from Skyla's rack, taking some much-needed fresh breaths as he lay limp on hsi chair, surrendering to the girls and their libidos. "Don't wait for me, I'll catch up when I'm good." Even the most beastly of men could use a break after two titfuck orgasms in such a short period of time, and he was curious to watch them indulge in each others' new bodies.

On any other day it would have been an eyebrow-raiser, but as the girls looked to each other, intense fixation set in. They really ought to pay some attention to each other, since Hilbert had already had his fun twice, and there they were in need of the pleasure the most. Elesa moved over a chair and quickly scurried up Skyla's body, straddling her as she grabbed at a leg, trying to ease it aside and slip comfortably into a position they had many times before. Of course, the last time they scissored they had been much less top-heavy, and it seemed like it would be awkward to find a good position to ease into and get things going, but they managed just fine. Elesa slid against Skyla, their massive breasts squished together as she lined up their soaked pussies, leaning down to give a deep kiss to the redhead as she began to grind.

Their tribbing was frantic and needy, both girls high as hell on the Jiggly as it set in completely, leaving their bodies aflame and in need of some serious attention. Oozing mound rubbed together, the intense friction and stickiness it caused making them moan loudly and messily as their makeout session broke down into a meandering and sloppy mess of kisses and licks. They were completely gone, surrendered to chemically-induced lust and enjoying their new forms greatly. A little squirming lined them up by complete accident, Skyla gasping as she felt Elesa's hardened nipples push into the holes in her own, shallowly penetrating her nipples. It would have on any other occasion caused a moment of consideration before she continued, but she just wrapped her arms around Elesa's back and pulled her down, moaning as she felt another eighth of an inch of nipple slip in.

"Is it-"

"It is!'

The two girls were in disbelief as Elesa could feel Skyla's nipple around hers, a sudden clamping down on her perky nub. It all seemed so impossible and strange, but she went with it, totally past the point of questioning anything about her situation. She just wanted more of the bliss before her; nothing else mattered. Grinding faster, she scissored with her girlfriend with everything she had, all of her energy focused on the task of getting off with Syla as their breasts ground harder together. The acts of their nipples penetrating and being penetrated were sick, twisted thrills that their overly sensitive and lusty bodies took remarkably well, pleasure surging at the attention to their hardened bundles of nerves. They were so excitable to the touch, and it helped the throbbing waves of intensity that ran through their bodies. This was impossible and fucked up and yet the greatest thing either of them had ever felt, so dire an attention-grabber their minds almost drifted from the pleasure of their frantic tribbing.

Hilbert couldn't tear his eyes away, his side view granted him a front-row seat to the amazing nipple penetration. Seeing his girlfriends enjoy themselves was always a good way to get back in the game, but never had he witnessed something that so immediately gave him renewed vigor and life. "Fuck, that's hot," he groaned, cock in hand as it quickly filled back up with blood, hardening rapidly in his hand as he gave a few strokes to help it along. "Do you think I could fit my dick in there?"

The frantic scissoring stopped, both girls in perfect sync as they focused solely on the question and on the possibilities. For Skyla, it meant having her nipple fucked, and for Elesa, it meant watching that bizarre sight up close. And that excited them in ways it really shouldn't have. "Y-yes," Skyla blurted out. "Yes! Let's turn over so I can sit up. I still want to scissor."

It was a clumsy change around, but soon enough Elesa was on her back in the chair once more where she belonged, Skyla positioned atop her, mounds still leaking all over each other as she pulled her upper body away, letting her breasts wobble and jiggle as they swayed in front of the model's hungry gaze. Hilbert pulled his own chair out of the way and stood beside her, cock in one hand, tit in the other, trying to ease his head against her slitted hole. It was a weird fit, since nipples were clearly not meant for penetration, but he had to try. For science. For all the guys who never had the opportunity to literally fuck their girlfriend's breasts.

Elesa's eyes went wide as she watched the pink nipple slowly open up and swallow the first quarter inch of cock. She was suddenly doing all the work in scissoring Skyla, but it was well worth having to pull their weight if it meant playing witness to this! It was a jaw-dropping sight, Hilbert's shaft slowly feeding flesh into her breast, not getting very far in before he bottomed out, but still more than enough for it to be remarkable. Two inches of cock impossibly inside of Skyla would have been odd enough, but a trickle of white coming out around them too runny to be semen only added to the bizarre carnival before her.

Skyla had started lactating.

Nobody could believe it, but before they could even fully grasp what was going on, Elesa had the other breast in hand and was suckling desperately on the redhead's teat, eager to get a taste. It took a little time, but soon enough she could taste the odd flavour on her tongue. It was warm, which for a girl whose calcium intake had always been cold seemed very strange, but she kept going, lewdly moaning into the mammoth breast as she ground harder and faster. This was simply too bizarre and strange not to roll with. Sure, the possibility was that she'd in fact taken a hallucinogen instead of an aphrodisiac-it wouldn't have been the first time, embarrassingly-but on the off chance this was relaity, she didn't want to miss a single moment of it.

Reaching for his cock, Skyla began to stroke her boyfriend furiously. "Start thrusting," she urged him, shuddering as intense pleasure that seemed so wrong in how much it shouldn't have been happening-which of course only made it even sweeter-coursed through her body like fire. The act of breastfeeding Elesa only improved matters The drug had done a lot of strange things to her in a very short period, but as long as she continued to feel this good she simply didn't care! Hilbert began to thrust, gently loosening her nipple up a little and bottoming out at three inches, with any further pushes merely squishing her breast inward and making a nice, plump cushion of skin around his length, which was anything but a bad thing.

Past the point of giving any fucks about this situation, Hilbert just went with it, hoping to get off and enjoy the fucked up mess before him as much as he could before reality set in and they had to deal with any kinds of consequences. He didn't like being the guy who had to get serious in a situation, a bit of a massive slacker in his own right, but if he had to, he would. After he drained his nuts inside of Skyla's nipple, anyway. The tightness was like nothing else, something around his cock that didn't feel like anything he'd known before. A bizarre and exhilarating pleasure he sought as much of as he could get, though of course tempered by the patience of not wanting to hurt Skyla or push in too deep. A shallow penetration was fine by him, getting mileage from her tightly-gripping hand to help allay matters.

Release was quick for all of them. For the girls, it was chemically-driven inevitability. They'd worked themselves up on teasing Hilbert and exploring their new bodies, too sensitive not to cum early. Hilbert's excuse was that breaking new ground caught him off-guard, fucking Skyla's nipple while Elesa fed from her other one. He didn't stand a chance at lasting very long under these conditions, and it would have been unfair to expect him to. Of course, the fact they all came simultaneously was a bit special, and he would have been smarter to work the "we're all connected because of our love" angle as he grunted, "Oh, fuck!" and pulled out of Skyla's tit. Her hand kept stroking as he coated her breast in cum, what was once enough to nicely frost both tits now barely doing the job for one as wrung out strings of thick splooge made their way across her fatty flesh, doing little to hide the tanned skin beneath white.

The girls were much more vocal than Hilbert was, under the influence of something incredible and howling like cats in heat as their orgasms tore through them hard, burning through their veins and skaing them to their cores. Their tribbing was intense and hard and they covered each others' pussies in plenty of sticky quim as they found their wet, messy peaks. Elesa continued sucking and grinding, refusing to let up on her lovely girlfriend as Skyla basked in the most pleasure of all, the focal point of the three of them in the best possible way. She'd always been a little iffy about Elesa's drug use, indulging from time to time but seeing its frequency as a little troublesome. That changed immediately as the orgasm refused to die, throbbing pangs of bliss continuing to radiate across her shivering body as she rode Elesa through to another orgasm impatiently.

The girls weren't coming down from their highs, but Hilbert found himself wanting to keep at it, to match them for as long as he could and hope that they weren't going to outlast him. Pride was on the line. Running his hands through their hair, the girls looked up at him as he tried to keep a lecherous smirk off of his face. "Well, since you girls both love titfucks so much, how about I squeeze into the middle there for a double?"


End file.
